avant que ne tombent les pétales
by Hydrabell Fairy Yume
Summary: Kyoya agit de plus en plus bizarrement. Des patrouilles supprimées aux absences prolongées, rien n'est normal. Intrigué, Mukuro décide d'enquêter sur son alouette pour trouver ce qu'il se passe. Commence alors pour lui un voyage long et douloureux dans le passé tortueux du gardien des nuages...
1. Chapter 1

**Avant que ne tombent les pétales...**

 **Résumé :** Kyoya agit de plus en plus bizarrement. Des patrouilles supprimées aux absences prolongées, rien n'est normal. Intrigué, Mukuro décide d'enquêter sur son alouette pour trouver ce qu'il se passe. Commence alors pour lui un voyage long et douloureux dans le passé tortueux du gardien des nuages...

 **Pairing :** 1869 et 6918

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le monde merveilleux de Reborn ! Appartiennent a Akira Amano-sama

 **Note de l'auteure :** ohayo minna ! une petite fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bou de temps que je me suis enfin décidée à écrire. Quelques petites précisions quant à l'histoire s'imposent :

-Mukuro à été libéré de Vindicare et vit à Kokuyo Land avec le reste du gang

-Les personnages de l'histoire qui ne font pas partit de KHR sont pour la plupart pris d'autres mangas mais avec un caractère différent, je vous préviendrai quand ce sera le cas.

-Les personnages ont tous l'âge qu'ils ont dans le manga

-Reborn est toujours un bébé

voilà ça me parraît être à peu près tout ! Je continuerai à compléter cette rubrique au fil des chapitres. Alors enjoy minna !

 **Chapitre 1 : Rien ne va plus**

C'était le début du printemps à Namimori. Les parents étaient sortit avec leurs enfants au parc pour profiter des premiers rayons de soleil de l'année. Il faisait doux, le soleil dardant la ville de ses rayons chaleureux. Insouciants, les enfants jouaient entre eux tout en souriant, inconscients de la dangerosité du monde qui les entoures. Du côté des parents, un seul sujet de conversation revenait : les absences répétés d'Hibari Kyoya. Ces derniers temps, le chef du comité de discipline disparaissait pour ne revenir que le lendemain, parfois plus. Les petites frappes profitaient de ses absences répétées pour semer la pagaille dans la ville, et même si Kyoya les mordait à mort à chaque fois qu'il revenait, ils recommençaient dès qu'il était repartis. In quiet pour la sécurité de la ville, les habitants s'étaient tournés vers le second du chef du comité, Kusakabe Tetsuya. Seulement celui-ci ne put rien leurs apprendre, ignorant lui-même où est-ce que son chez partait. Les habitants repartaient finalement avec plus de questions que lorsqu'ils étaient venus. C'est pourquoi en ce début de printemps, les parents ne quittaient pas leurs enfants des yeux, car même si Kyoya avait imposé sa puissance et que,même en son absence,très peu nombreuses étaient les personnes qui osaient la contesté,ne voulait pas dire que personne ne le faisait.

C'est au milieu de toute ces pensées négative que débarqua un groupe de personnes extrêmement bruyantes. En les voyant arriver, Les parents éloignèrent le plus possible leurs enfants d'eux, après tout ce groupe était réputé pour créer des problèmes et être le plus mordus à mort par Hibari pour « regroupement d'herbivores et bruit inutile ». C'est ainsi qu'en moins d'une minute, le parc se retrouva vide, pour le plus grand bonheur-ou malheur- du petit groupe qui venait d'arriver.

-Dès qu'on arrive, tout le monde fuit.

-Haha, c'est bien comme ça on aura plus de place.

-Imbécile de baseballeur, ces personnes manquent de respect au Jyudaimé il faut les punir, pas rester là a rigoler comme un idiot !

-Dame-Tsuna, Lambo-sama veut des bonbons !

-La ferme vache stupide, le Jyudaimé a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de toi !

-tais-toi stupidera !

Tsuna soupira pour la énième fois de la journée face à la dispute de ses gardiens. Tout avait commencé ce matin quand Reborn lui avait demandé -ordonné- d'emmener Lambo au parc pour faire du clame à sa mère. Au début réticent, il avait finit par accepter, après tout sa mère se coltinait la vache tout les jours, il pouvait bien la soulager de temps en temps. I-pin étant repartie quelque jours plutôt en chine voir son maître, Lambo était insupportable. Ils avaient rencontrés Gokudera et Yamamoto sur le chemin , et le petit châtain, qui sentait une migraine se profiler depuis l'annonce de Reborn, su qu'il ne passerait pas la journée. I ne fut presque pas surprit de voir tout les gens fuir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au parc. Sa tête commençant très sérieusement à lui faire mal, il partit s'asseoir sur un banc, laissant ses gardiens se disputer. Il ferla les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière, respirant un grand coup. Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté de lui, persuadé que s'était sans risque. Il ne se rendit compte de la proximité de la personne que lorsqu'il entendit son rire dans son oreille

- _Kufufu..._

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE

Tsuna hurla et se releva en sursaut. Ses deux autres gardiens accoururent à son cris, traînant le troisième qui voulait toujours des bonbons.

-Teme qu'as-tu fais au Jyudaimé !

- _Kufufu_ mais rien du tout. Tout du moiins pour l'instant.

-Teme... !

-Ma ma, calme toi Gokudera,tu vois bien que Tsuna va bien.

-Mina calmez vous, Fit Tsuna, interrompant une nouvelle dispute à sens unique entre ses gardiens. Mukuro, que fais tu ici ?

Le regard du gardien de la brume s' avait troqué l'uniforme de Kokuyo pour un pantalon en cuir, des bottes assorties, une chemise blanche et un grand manteau noir, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une longue queue de cheval basse qui volait au gré du vent.

-Du nouveau du côté de l'alouette ?

Mukuro avait prononcé ça question avec un calme déconcertant. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement et Tsuna ne pu d'(empêcher de déglutir. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il avait vue Mukuro déambuler dans Namimori mais il n'aurai jamais pensé que s'était pour chercher Kyoya. En général il attendait que son alouette vienne d'elle même à Kokuyo le chercher pour se battre.

-Non toujours rien. Même quand il revient en ville i est impossible de lui soutirer des informations, il reste muet comme une tombe, répondit le petit boss

-Je vois... Combien de temps qu'il n'est pas revenu ?

-Un peu plus d'une semaine. C'est surtout ça qui est étrange. D'habitude il ne s'absente pas plus de 3 jours.

-Oya Oya, t'inquièterais-tu pour lui mon petit Tsunayoshi ?

-Teme ! Comment tu parles au Jyudaimé !

-calme toi Gokudera, l'interrompit un Yamamoto beaucoup trop calme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas cher gardien de la tempête, j'ai les informations que je cherchais, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, prévenu Mukuro en se levant

-Où est-ce-que tu vas ? Demanda le châtain

-à Kokuyo où veux tu qu j'aille ? A moins que tu préfère que j'aille chez toi _Kufufu..._

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Mukuro s'éclipsa, laissant derrière lui, un Gokudera offusqué, un Yamamoto amusé, un Tsuna plus que gêné et un Lambo en colère qu'on l'ait oublié.

 **oOo**

Mukuro réapparut sur la route avoisinant le QG de Kokuyo. Soupirant il se mit en route pour rentrer , après tout , tout le monde devait l'attendre. Il profitât du chemin pour faire un point sur ce qu'il avait appris à propos de son alouette. C'était l'arcobaleno du soleil qui était venu le trouver pour lui demander de trouver pourquoi Kyoya disparaissait de plus en plus souvent. Au début, l'ananas avait refusé, après tout l'alouette savait se défendre et on avait tous ses petits secrets, seulement l'arcobaleno avait aidé Tsunayoshi à le faire sortir de Vindicare, il avait donc une dette envers lui. C'etait donc sans grande conviction qu'il s'était lancé à la recherche de son alouette favorite. Une fois son enquête commencé il put se rendre compte de plusieurs choses. Déjà, absolument personne ne savait où il allait, et même en se servant de sa flamme de la brume il n'avait rein pu trouver qui le mènerait sur une piste quelconque. Au fur et à mesure il se rendit compte d'une chose qui le dérangeât au début, amis il finit par s'y faire. Son enquête l'intéressait. Savoir des choses sur l'alouette que seul lui pourrait savoir l'excitait et rien que l'idée de pouvoir faire chanter son rival avec des informations compromettantes le mettait de bonne voilà, son alouette ne lui facilitait pas la tâche puisque absolument aucun indice n'était laissé en arrière et rien permettait de trouver une piste. Néanmoins lors du dernier retour de Kyoya il avait fait une découverte cruciale. Son alouette était blessée.

 **flash bakck** :

Comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait de ses escapades d'on ne sait où, Kyoya était venu le, voir à Kokuyo pour réclamer un duel. Pas mécontant de voir une occasion de soutirer des informations à son rival, Mukuro avait accepté. Le combat avait duré des heures et Mukuro n'avait rien réussit à soutirer à son alouette. Cependant quelque chose le titillait, mais il n'aurait pas su dire n'est que vers la fin du combat qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Kyoya était bléssé. Pour une personne normale, Kyoya se battait comme d'habitude, violemment, enchaînant les coups plus durs les uns que les autres. Seulement Mukuro et lui se battait depuis bien trop longtemps pour que l'ananas ne se rende compte de rien . En effet quand il se battait, Kyoya faisait toujours attention à protéger sa jambe droite. Souhaitant vérifier sa théorie, il l'ananas s'était faufilé derrière l'alouette et avait frappé derrière son genoux droit. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Une grimace de douleur déforma les traits du gardien des nuages qui fit volte face et lui donna un coup de tonfa dans le visage. Un sourire malsain déforma les traits du gardien de la brume. Sa découverte était plus que prometteuse. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne saurait rien d'autre en restant avec l'alouette, il s'éclipsa. Cependant il eu le temps de croiser le regard de Kyoya avant de disparaître. Ses yeux avaient toujours cette lueur qui inspirait force et respect. Mais derrière son masque de fer, Mukuro put apercevoir une lueur de douleur mais pas seulement, il avait autre chose, quelque chose qui n'est pas resté dans son regard plus d'une seconde... de la peur? Non c'était tout bonnement impossible si bien que lorsqu'il réapparut dans sa chambre, il raya tout de suite cette possibilité de sa tête et appela le bébé pour le mettre au courant de ses dernières découvertes.

 **fin du flash back**

Ce combat remontait maintenant à il y a plus d'une semaine. Kyoya était repartit le lendemain de l'affrontement et ne s'était pas remontré depuis. Aucun autre indice n'avait été trouvé mais l'ananas sentait au fond de lui que le fait que Kyoya était bléssé était un indice capital. Alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans le domaine de Kokuyo, son regard fut attiré par une forme sombre près de la route. Intrigué, il s'approcha pour finalement se rendre compte que s'était une personne. Dans un sale état Mal grès la distance , il put apercevoir les vêtements couverts de sang. Si cela n'aurait tenu qu'à lui il ne s'en serait pas occupé, mais si son boss venait à le savoir il ferait un scandale, alors résigné il s'approcha, ignorant que sa découverte allais l'emmener dans un tourbillon de haine, de larmes et de sang. Une fois à côté du corps il constata l'ensemble des dégâts. C'était un garçon , adolescent, au cheveux noirs couverts de sang séché.Allongé sur le ventre, sa chemise blanche était couverte de sang et de zébrures laissant voir des plaies béantes ouvertes à plusieurs endroits sur son dos et ses bras. Son pantalon noir déchiré et couvert de boue laissait apercevoir des jambes dans le même état que son dos et ses bras. Une flaque de sang énorme était déjà formée autour du corps. Son poing droit était hermétiquement fermé et laissait apercevoir des coupure tout sauf naturel le long de sa , Mukuro saisit le poignet gauche de la victime. _Boum Boum._ Son sœur battait toujours, irrégulièrement certes mais toujours. S'il se dépêchait il pourrait peut être le sauver. Pestant contre les boss trop gentil pour leur bien Mukuro retourna le corps du jeune homme pour se figer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent mal grès lui non c'était impossible ! Portant la vérité lui explosait à la figure comme une des dynamite de Smoking bomb. Il tenait dans ses bras, le corps ensanglanté d'Hibari Kyoya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Avant que ne tombent les pétales...**

Bonjour tout le monde !

Juste pour prévenir, en ce qui concerne le cycle de publication. Juste deux mots : FREE STYLE ! Je n'ai aucune idée de quand mes chapitres sortiront, ce sera complètement aléatoire mais j'essaierai de laisser au maximum, 2 voir 3 semaines grand maximum entre les chapitres. Je précise également que je suis une souuuuus merde en science donc si jamais il y a des trucs faux ou contradictoires concernant l'état de Kyoya, prévenez-moi !

Je n'ai pas grands chose à dire alors je vais juste vous remercier pour les reviews adorables que j'aie reçues !

 **Réponse à Pnenda** : Moi ? Sadique avec Kyoya ? Nooooooon ce n'est pas mon genre xD Je suis contente que mon prologue t'ai plu, j'espère que la suite sera a to goût !

Les personnages de KHR appartiennent à Akira Amano-senseï

Sur ce Enjoy minna !

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Tapie dans l'ombre, une silhouette regarda l'ambulance s'éloigner. Tout de noir vêtue, dissimulée par les feuillages environnants, elle regardait sa proie lui échapper. Elle resta ainsi, accroupie derrière les buissons, de longues minutes, alors que l'ambulance était déjà loin. Elle se décida enfin à se lever, une fois assurée que la personne ayant découvert sa proie était bien partie. Elle portait un pantalon en cuir près du corps, une paire de baskets noires et un pull assorti dont la capuche, rabaissée sur son visage, ne permettait pas de distinguer ses traits. Juste son sourire était visible. Un sourire malsain, un sourire victorieux. Tout s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu. Comme prévu, Kyoya avait résisté, comme prévu, il n'avait rien pu faire pour se défendre et comme prévu, l'homme à la coupe d'ananas l'avait retrouvé. La silhouette se détourna et partit dans le sens opposé de l'ambulance. Elle avait accompli la première partie de sa mission. Bientôt, sa faute pourrait être rachetée...

 _Quelques heures plus tard..._

Son pied tapant le sol avec nervosité, Mukuro attendait devant le bloc opératoire de l'hôpital que son alouette en sorte. Les Cavallones ayant racheté l'hôpital, les secours étaient intervenus extrêmement vite. L'état du gardien des nuages nécessitant une opération d'urgence, l'ambulance avait foncé, laissant Mukuro sur le bord de la route. Ce dernier envoya un rapide message à Reborn et aux autres gardiens pour les prévenir de la situation. Une fois fait, il se téléporta dans une rue à proximité de l'hôpital et vint chercher des nouvelles de l'alouette, où il apprit qu'il était au bloc opératoire « spécial ». Il n'eut pas trop de mal à le trouver, se situant dans la partie privée de l'hôpital, réservé à la dixième génération Vongola, que Dino avait fait construire pour eux en cas de besoin. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 2h qu'il était ici, à attendre que cette maudite porte daigne enfin s'ouvrir.

Il avait été rejoint entre temps par Tsuna, qui s'inquiétait pour son gardien des nuages, Gokudera, qui refusait de laisser son Juudaime seul, Yamamoto, qui s'inquiétait comme son boss et l'arcobaleno du soleil. Il régnait un silence de mort pesant dans le couloir si bien que le seul bruit audible était celui du pied de Mukuro qui frappait le sol. Le gardien de la brume avait déjà fait son rapport sur la situation, et Reborn avait eu le temps de se rendre là où il avait trouvé Kyoya, et de revenir, sans que personne n'ait bougé. Mukuro et Tsuna ,Reborn sur ses genoux, occupaient les deux seuls sièges du couloir. Gokudera était adossé au mur et Takeshi s'était assis par terre.

Aucun ne parlait. Aucun ne voulait parler. Car parler signifiait accepter une chose. Une chose tellement invraisemblable qu'elle en était terrifiante. Ils avaient un nouvel ennemi. Un ennemi assez puissant pour s'en prendre à Hibari Kyoya, le plus puissant des gardiens, et le blesser au point de lui faire perdre connaissance, ce que même Mukuro n'avait réussi à faire qu'une fois,lors de leur premier affrontement, et encore il avait le Sakura kura. Pour que Kyoya soit retrouvé dans un état aussi critique, il était évident que l'ennemi n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

-Il y a tout de même quelque chose d'étrange, murmura Hayato.

-Explique-toi, ordonna Reborn.

-Il y a un truc qui me perturbe, déclara la tempête en se décollant du mur. Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange ce concours de circonstances ? Pile au moment où l'on se dit qu'Hibari disparaît de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus longtemps, on le retrouve à moitié mort. Personnellement je trouve ça louche.

-Surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il revient blessé si j'ai bien compris, intervint Takeshi, jusqu'alors silencieux, jetant un regard vers l'ananas.

-Effectivement, il l'était déjà la dernière fois qu'il est revenu, soupira Mukuro.

-C'est là où je veux en venir, repris Hayato. Hibari savait parfaitement où il allait la semaine dernière et les risques qu'il encourait, quelqu'un l'aurait attaqué et pris par surprise ? Non, impossible, il est bien trop puissant pour se faire avoir de cette manière...

-Viens-en au fait Gokudera-kun, supplia Tsuna.

-Je pense qu'Hibari savait parfaitement qu'il allait se faire attaquer et se serait laissé faire.

-Ne nous avançons pas trop vite, intervint Reborn, pour l'instant nous manquons d'informations. Nous poserons des questions à Hibari quand il se réveillera.

« S'il veut bien nous répondre » ajouta l'arcobaleno pour lui même. Après tout Hibari n'avait jamais répondu à aucune questions en ce qui concernait ces absences répétées, et il n'avait aucune raison de le faire maintenant. Baissant son fédora sur ses yeux, il réfléchit à la situation actuelle. En se rendant sur le lieu où Kyoya avait été trouvé grâce aux indications de Mukuro, il avait espéré trouver des indices. Il se trompait fortement.

Rien.

Absolument rien.

Le néant total.

Tout avait été effacé. Même les traces de sang de Kyoya n'y était plus. Mukuro avait pourtant affirmé qu'il y en avait , et il savait que l'ananas ne plaisantait pas avec ce genre de choses. Il avait inspecté toute la zone dans un rayon de 2km et n'avait rien trouvé. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'énervait de repartir bredouille, il aperçut un indice qui pourrait être capital. Sur un des arbres avoisinant le Kokuyo Land, bien dissimulé derrière un buisson, un symbole avait été gravé dans le bois du tronc. Un Om. Le symbole indien de l'absolu. Représentant à la fois le flou et le manifeste, symbole du dieu Brahma. Que venait faire un symbole hindou dans cette histoire ? De plus, le symbole n'avait pas été laissé là par hasard. Ce n'est pas le genre d'indice que l'on laisse par mégarde. C'est le genre d'indice que l'on laisse derrière soi pour qu'il soit trouvé. Perturbé, Reborn avait protégé le symbole avec l'aide de Léon et était reparti vers l'hôpital, la nuit étant tombée, continuer les recherches ainsi ne servirait à rien. Il avait tout de même placé des capteurs un peu partout dans le périmètre au cas où, qui le préviendrait si jamais il y avait du mouvement dans la zone. Une fois revenu à l'hôpital, il avait fait part de sa découverte à son élève et ses gardiens mais ils n'étaient pas plus avancés.

Réprimant un grognement de colère, le bébé croisa les bras et caressa la tête de son caméléon. Tout dépendait de la capacité de Kyoya à leur répondre.

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par l'arrivée de Chrome, qui avait passé la soirée avec Kyoko et Haru et n'avait pas voulu partir plus tôt pour ne pas les inquiéter. On lui fit part de la situation, elle promit de faire son possible pour aider et le couloir replongea dans le silence.

oOo

Ce n'est qu'au bout de 3h d'attente que les choses se mirent à bouger. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon l'atmosphère du couloir aurait fini par tuer quelqu'un. Alors que chacun restait muet et que Chrome était allée rejoindre Gokudera, appuyé contre le mur, la porte du bloc opératoire s'ouvrit. Comme un seul homme, toutes les personnes du couloir sortirent de leur torpeur et se levèrent immédiatement pour aller à la rencontre du médecin qui sortait du bloc opé fût Rebron qui, perché sur l'épaule de Tsuna, parla le premier :

-Alors ?

-Il est hors de danger, répondit le docteur, mais son état reste grave. Il a perdu énormément de sang et certaines de ses blessures ont touché ses organes internes. Il avait également plusieurs hémorragies internes et une cheville de cassée. Mais le plus préoccupant reste sa main droite.

-Sa main droite, demanda Tsuna ?

-Oui, quand il est arrivé ici, son poing droit était hermétiquement fermé et couvert de blessures plus ou moins profondes. Certaines sont même allées jusqu'à toucher les nerfs, je crains qu'il ne puisse plus s'en servir si jamais il force trop. Il faudra être extrêmement vigilant avec cette blessure-là. Nous avons eu du mal à lui faire ouvrir la main, son poing était fermé et même inconscient il refusait de l'ouvrir. Il ne l'a ouvert qu'une fois que nous l'avions anesthésié dans le but de l'opérer. Nous y avons trouvé ceci.

Le médecin sortit une pochette en plastique et la tendit à Tsuna. Dedans se trouvait l'anneau des nuages et une sorte d'amulette cylindrique noire, d'un matériau non identifié. Rangeant le précieux paquet dans sa poche, Tsuna se promit d'observer le deuxième objet en détail plus tard et de questionner son gardien sur le pourquoi du comment il avait voulu sauver ces objets. Encore l'anneau des nuages c'était compréhensible, mais le pendentif...

Le reste du groupe, quant à lui, demeurait interdit quant à l'état du gardien des nuages. Qui pouvait-être assez fou et puissant pour blesser Kyoya à ce point ?

-Ses jambes sont grièvement touchées elles aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais quand on observe la disposition des blessures, c'est comme si on avait cherché à l'immobiliser. Ses plaies étaient profondes, voir même mortelles pour des personnes normales, et effectuées de manière à faire perdre énormément de sang et toucher au maximum les muscles. Une personne normale serait déjà morte, mais le connaissant il pourra remarcher, mais il lui faudra une immobilisation totale pendant au moins 3 mois.

Une fois la tirade du médecin terminé, le groupe le suivit en silence à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital pour rejoindre la chambre de Kyoya. Mukuro, resté en arrière, méditait sur les phrases du médecin. Avec de telles blessures, une personne normale serait morte depuis bien longtemps, mais là on parlait d'Hibari Kyoya, la terreur de Namimori, normal qu'il soit encore en vie. Mais son état restait préoccupant. Certes il était déjà blessé la dernière fois, mais ce n'était qu'à une jambe. Et si la fois dernière ils avaient raté leur coup et s'étaient rattrapés cette fois-ci ? C'était possible, dans l'état actuel des choses, aucune piste ne devait être mise de côté. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient arrivés. Chambre numéro 1881.

Le médecin leur demanda de ne pas faire de bruit afin de laisser Kyoya se reposer. Il avait beau être inconscient, avec lui, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour un ordre de passage afin de limiter le bruit au maximum. Gokudera,Yamamoto et Chrome ne souhaitant pas le déranger, seul Tsuna et Reborn, puis Mukuro iraient le voir. L'ananas était intrigué. Il voulait voir Kyoya en face pour se rendre compte de l'ampleur de l'état du gardien des nuages. Certes il l'avait déjà vu, après tout c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé, mais l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre. Les deux premiers ne restèrent pas longtemps. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils ressortirent, le visage sombre et silencieux. Mukuro déglutit et s'avança à son tour. Tournant la poignée, il referma la porte derrière lui.

Blanc. Tout était blanc. Les murs. Le sol. Les draps. Le lit. La peau de Kyoya. Seuls les cheveux ébènes du gardien des nuages tranchaient avec la blancheur de sa chambre. Seul le bip incessant des machines brisait le silence. Doucement, Mukuro s'approcha du lit et observa en détail son occupant. Kyoya était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et pourtant dieu sait qu'il l'est habituellement. Ses yeux étaient entourés de cernes violettes et son visage couvert de pansements divers pour soigner ses égratignures. Un masque à oxygène lui mangeait la plupart du visage, le rendant presque méconnaissable. Des bandages partaient de la base de son cou et disparaissaient sous sa chemise d'hôpital. Des câbles d'électrodes et d'électrocardiogramme passaient sous son col. Seuls ses bras n'étaient pas cachés par les draps. Son bras gauche avait été pris d'assaut par la morphine et autres perfusions de sang. Se rappelant les dires du médecin, Mukuro posa son regard sur la main droite de l'alouette. Enserrés dans une attelle, ses doigts paraissaient plus que fragiles. Complètement bandés, sa main et son poignet étaient totalement immobilisés par l'attelle. Connaissant Kyoya, il pourrait s'en resservir, encore faudrait-il le convaincre de ne pas forcer pendant un bout de temps. Dans un élan de bonne foi, l'ananas s'assit sur le rebord du lit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'alouette. Ils étaient doux malgré le sang séché qui était resté encore un peu collé, même après le passage des infirmières. Kyoya paraissait si fragile... « Oya, oya, qu'est ce qui me prends ce soir ? Le romantisme de Tsunayoshi-kun m'aurait contaminé ?» ironisa intérieurement l'Ananas. Sa main glissa le long de la joue de l'alouette, puis de son bras, pour finalement atteindre sa main gauche, qui n'était que bandée. Serrant doucement les doigts, Mukuro essayait de faire le tri dans le peu d'information qu'il possédait afin de faire le point et essayer de comprendre quelque chose à ce qui était arrivé à son alouette. Mais sa réflexion s'arrêta d'un seul coup.

La main de Kyoya avait serré la sienne.

Oooooooo

Bon j'admets il ne se passe pas grand choses. Les évènements commenceront vraiment dans le prochain chapitre qui est déjà en cours d'écriture. En espérant que ma bêta le corrige a assez vite pour qu'il arrive tôt. Je posterai soit le mercredi soit le WE.

Voilà tout !

Ja ne !


	3. Chapter 3

**Avant que ne tombent les pétales...**

 **Bla Bla de l'auteur :** Ohayooooooooo ! Comment ça va ? Oui je sais je suis trèèèèèèèèèèèès en retard, seulement en ce moment j'ai une période extrêmement chargée, entre les oraux du mercredi après-midi, les contrôles, les DST du samedi matin, les TPE et les devoirs maisons, en trois mots : C'est la merde. J'avais écrit plusieurs choses mais ça ne me plaisait pas, et je ne voulais pas publier quelque chose de bâclé, donc voilà.

Gomen minna T_T

Je remercie très chaleureusement les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et je m'excuse, mais j'y répondrai dans le prochain chapitre!

Sinon graaaaaaaaaaande nouvelle ! Un nouveau personnage apparait ! Je ne parle pas de l'ombre du chapitre précédent, mais bien de ce chapitre-là, la silhouette reviendra plus tard. Ce n'est pas un personnage que j'ai inventé, il vient d'un autre manga, dont je ne citerai volontairement pas le titre pour que les personnes ne le connaissant pas aient la surprise de connaître son visage. Après tout c'est possible que vous ne le connaissiez pas.

Sinon toujours pareil, tout appartient à Akira Amano sauf le nouveau personnage de ce chapitre qui appartient à son auteur respectif (je ne sais pas dequi c'est, j'en suis désolée)

Sur ce enjoy !

 **Chapitre 3 : Rencontre et découvertes**

Elle courait. Courait à travers les rues de Namimori aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient. La sensation d'angoisse qu'elle ressentait depuis le début de la soirée n'était pas erronée. _Il était_ revenu. Elle l'avait sentie au plus profond d'elle même, après tout ils étaient psychiquement connectés. _Il_ était parti depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait fini par perdre espoir de le revoir un jour. Comment avait- _il_ pu survivre ? C'était humainement impossible. On ne revient pas de là-bas, pas sans circonstances extrêmes, elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Pourtant... Pourtant elle ne s'arrêtait pas de courir, preuve que son espoir qu'elle pensait perdu était peut-être encore vivant. Sa course effrénée attirait le regard des passants sur elle. Elle avait masqué son visage par un foulard enroulé rapidement autour de son visage. Personne ne devait savoir qui elle était. Sinon à quoi aurait servi tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Il avait tout fait pour elle. Pour eux. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de briser tout ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire avec une erreur aussi stupide. Elle stoppa sa course devant l'hôpital de Namimori, reprenant son souffle. Une fois sa respiration calmée, elle se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers le bâtiment. Elle demanda _sa_ chambre à l'accueil, et l'hôtesse fût surprise qu'elle sache déjà pour son hospitalisation, aucune personne n'ayant été prévenue. Elle inventa une excuse bidon et l'infirmière la conduisit à _sa_ chambre. Au détour d'un couloir, sa guide fût appelée et lui expliqua son chemin, la laissant continuer seule. Elle la remercia et continua son chemin. Les couloirs étaient vide. Enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, elle déglutit difficilement. Elle détestait l'odeur des blouses blanches. Cela lui rappelait _cet endroit._ S'efforçant de se calmer, elle continua sa route. Aller, plus qu'un virage et elle y serait. Cependant, arrivée au virage en question, elle se figea. Des personnes. Il y avait des personnes qui attendaient devant _sa_ chambre. Le premier avait des cheveux d'argent et des yeux émeraude. Vêtu d'un jean déchiré, d'une paire de baskets usées et d'un pull noir large, il avait un style de délinquant. Le deuxième était à ses côtés, avec des cheveux bruns courts, des yeux marrons et une peau légèrement basanée, il portait des vêtements larges pour leur aspect confortable. La troisième était une fille un peu plus petite qu'elle, avec des cheveux violets coiffés de façon à ressembler à un ananas. Elle portait un uniforme scolaire et son œil droit était dissimulé par un cache œil. Le dernier était un jeune garçon d'environ 15 ans avec des cheveux châtains dressés à la super saiyen sur sa tête. Ses grands yeux caramel étaient chargés d'inquiétude et ses mains étaient cachées dans les poches de son manteau crème. Sur son épaule était assis un bébé en costume qui portait un fédora sur lequel était perché un lézard.

Que faisaient ces personnes ici ? La jeune fille commençait à paniquer. Il n'y avait personne à part elle et eux dans les environs, ils ne tarderaient pas à remarquer sa présence, ce qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle évite. Que faire ? Partir maintenant et feindre à l'infirmière de tout à l'heure que tout s'était bien passé ? Attendre qu'ils partent et y aller après ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réflexion. Elle croisa deux orbes caramels emplis de questions et de curiosité. Elle jura intérieurement. Elle était repérée.

oOo

Tsuna devait avouer que sans son hyper intuition il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir l'arrivée de la personne. Plongé dans des pensées noires concernant son gardien des nuages, son cerveau était hermétique à son environnement. Jusqu'à ce que son hyper intuition sonne la sonnette d'alarme. Il allait arriver quelque chose. Maintenant. Sortant brusquement de ses pensées, il releva la tête et aperçu une silhouette au bout du couloir. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard ambré de la silhouette il sut que c'était elle. L'événement dont parlait son hyper intuition. Il aperçut dans ce regard une foule d'émotions contenues du mieux possible. De la peur. De la crainte. Du soulagement.

La détaillant plus largement, il se rendit compte que c'était une fille. Elle portait des chaussures montantes grises surmontées de lanières de ceinture. Un jean slim noir duquel pendait des chaînes et une ceinture à clous couvrait ses jambes. Un grand manteau noirs de lolita à lacets violets au niveau des manches couvrait son T-shirt à de couleur turquoise et violet. Ses mains étaient couvertes par des mitaines dépareillées noires et blanches attachées par des bracelets à clous de couleurs opposées. Son visage était masqué par un foulard noir enroulé de manière désordonné autour de sa tête, maintenue en place par une épaisse écharpe en laine noire. Elle semblait un peu plus âgée que lui et était un peu plus grande.

De toute évidence, cette fille n'était pas là par hasard, après tout cette partie de l'hôpital était réservée à la dixième génération Vongola. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui parler sans la faire fuir, car tout dans son attitude laissait penser qu'au moindre mouvement suspect elle prendrait ses jambes à son cou. Il observa ses gardiens et s'aperçut que personne n'avait remarqué la présence de l'inconnue. Personne sauf Reborn, qui la regardait d'un œil méfiant, guettant le moindre mouvement de sa part. Calmant son tuteur d'un regard, le Decimo entreprit de s'avancer doucement vers la jeune fille, ne désirant pas l'effrayer. A peine eut-il fait un pas qu'elle se tendit et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, avertissant les gardiens de sa présence. Comme un seul homme, ils se placèrent de part et d'autre de leur boss, guettant la moindre menace. Intimant l'immobilité à ses amis d'un seul geste, Tsuna recentra son attention sur l'inconnue. Sa jambe gauche légèrement en arrière, elle menaçait de s'enfuir à tout moment. Il devait faire vite s'il voulait des réponses.

oOo

La jeune fille jura une nouvelle fois. Pestant contre son incapacité à tenir sa langue dans les situations de panique, elle analysa sa situation. L'intégralité des personnes présentes s'étaient regroupées auprès du garçon aux cheveux châtains et semblaient prêtes à l'attaquer à n'importe quel moment. Vu leur regard, ils n'allaient pas l'inviter à discuter autour d'une tasse de thé. Elle hésitait. Fuir ou faire face ? De toute manière, vu leur attitude, si jamais elle essayait de fuir, ils la poursuivraient jusqu'à la mort, et elle n'était pas en état d'affronter 4 personnes à la course. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle se détendit, relevant les mains en signe de paix. Ses opposants de calmèrent légèrement mais une lueur de doute persistaient dans leurs yeux. Un geste du petit brun et tous se calmèrent. « Donc, c'est lui le chef. Il va sûrement vouloir des réponses. Dommage pour lui... » Pensa tristement la jeune fille.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu, demande le brun ?

Elle soupira et chercha un moyen de lui expliquer clairement. Se rappelant qu'elle en avait toujours un sur elle, elle sortit des poches de son manteau un calepin et un crayon et commença à écrire.

-Oï teme, le jyudaimé t'a posé une question !

-Gokudera-kun calme-toi.

-Mais jyudaimé, cette fille est en train de vous manquer de respect c'est intol-...

Hayato fut interrompu par une boule de papier heurtant sa tête. La jeune fille lui avait lancé la feuille sur laquelle elle avait écrit après l'avoir froissée pour attirer son attention. Mon Dieu cela faisait du bien quand il se taisait. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau parler, le chef l'interrompit en saisissant la feuille. Lisant rapidement les quelques lignes qui y étaient rédigées, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. De toute évidence il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle avait écrit. En même temps, personne ne pouvait s'y attendre. Elle laissa un petit sourire lui échapper en voyant les autres personnes se pencher derrière les épaules du brun pour voir ce qu'elle avait écrit. Ils eurent tous la même expression exaspérée, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire. Cependant, tout le monde n'avait pas l'air de la croire. Notamment le bébé au fédora, qui prit la parole :

-Hum, pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce que tu fais ici, cette partie de l'hôpital ? Cet endroit est privé, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Reborn était sceptique. Le mot de cette fille était plus que suspect. Le mot disait « Je suis incapable de parler, je ne veux rien vous faire, je suis venue voir quelqu'un ». Trop suspect. Cette fille n'avait rien à faire dans la partie privée de l'hôpital, encore moins avec le visage masqué. Seulement, il n'avait à l'heure actuelle, aucun moyen de savoir d'où elle venait. Et son stupide élève qui n'était pas angoissé pour un sous par la présence de la fille... Hyper intuition ? Il avait beau faire confiance à l'instinct de son élève, là c'était trop suspect.

Tsuna ne bougeait pas, attendant que la fille finisse d'écrire sur son papier la réponse. Son hyper intuition lui chuchotait que cette fille n'était pas un ennemi. Seulement, vue l'expression de ses gardiens et son tuteur, les convaincre de l'innocence de la jeune fille allait être difficile.

Gokudera restait en position défensive à droite de son boss, une main discrètement fourrée dans une poche de son jean, probablement remplie de dynamite. Yamamoto était extrêmement sérieux, placé de l'autre côté de Tsuna. Son visage était fermé, montrant clairement sa suspicion envers l'inconnue. Chrome était légèrement en retrait à côté de Gokudera. Tsuna fut surpris en voyant son trident, il ne l'avait pas entendu l'invoquer. Elle restait discrète mais il voyait bien qu'elle non plus ne faisait pas confiance à la fille. Quant à Reborn, il était toujours sur son épaule, en train de caresser Leon qui était descendu de son perchoir, menaçant de se transformer à chaque instant. Tout le monde était à fleur de peau. Comme quoi, dès qu'il manquait un élément au ciel, l'équilibre était chamboulé. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le papier sous ses yeux. La fille avait fini et lui tendait. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de le saisir. Il fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre de Kyoya. Mukuro se tenait sur le seuil.

-Il reprend connaissance.

oOo

Quand Kyoya avait serré la main, Mukuro avait été surpris, après tout il était inconscient. C'est en voyant plisser les yeux et en entendant un gémissement que le gardien de la brume compris que son alouette reprenait connaissance, nullement surpris par la rapidité de ce dernière à revenir à lui, après tout, c'était Kyoya. Ouvrant la porte, il aperçu Tsunayoshi et annonça clairement la couleur :

-Il reprend connaissance.

A peine eut il finit sa phrase qu'une tornade passa à côté de lui, le bousculant du milieu de la porte. Se retournant pour pester contre la personne qui avait osé le bousculer, il fut surpris de voir que ce n'était pas un gardien. Il détailla la jeune fille qui s'était approché comme une balle du lit de Kyoya, puis se retourna vers les gardiens, le regard interrogateur. Tous avaient suivi la fille et la regardait d'un mauvais œil. De toute évidence, eux non plus ne savaient pas qui elle était.

-Ne bouge plus.

La voix de l'akambo était claire. Si la fille faisait un pas de plus il lui tirerait dessus sans hésiter. Elle s'était arrêtée juste à côté du lit de Kyoya, sur la droite. Les gardiens, en face du lit, la regardaient suspicieusement. Comment connaissait-elle Kyoya ? Pire, comment savait-elle qu'il était ici ? Personne n'avait été mis au courant, même pas le reste des gardiens alors comment pouvait elle le savoir ? Le mystère était entier, et là était tout le problème. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser n'importe qui approcher Kyoya dans son état, gardien des nuages ou non.

Suite aux paroles de Reborn, elle s'était figée. Ses poings serrés, elle ne bougeait plus. Mukuro prit son temps pour la détailler mais il fut interrompu par une voix faible et pâteuse. Comme un seul homme, ils se retournèrent vers Kyoya, qui était en train d'ouvrir les yeux. Les fermant d'abord face à la lumière trop crue de la chambre, ils papillonnèrent pour finalement s'ouvrir complètement.

oOo

Kyoya avait l'impression de flotter. Enveloppé dans une douce chaleur, il ne ressentait plus rien. D'ailleurs il aimerait bien rester ici. Infiniment... Non ! Il ne devait pas céder ! Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-il ? Comment _cela_ c'était-il terminé ? Dans quel état avait-il laissé l'autre ? Avait-il finalement réussit à s'enfuir ? Il n'en savait rien. Et cela l'énervait profondément. Peu à peu, il sentit ses sens lui revenir. A un moment, il sentit une source de chaleur envelopper sa main gauche. Par réflexe, il serra les doigts, comme pour la capturer. Il ne put réprimer un petit gémissement de refus lorsque celle-ci disparut. Elle était agréable, lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'était plus seul dans ce vide sans fin. Son ouïe lui revenant doucement, il entendit des voix lointaines, il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'elle disait. Petit à petit, les paroles devinrent claires. La voix de l'akambo ? Il aurait vraiment réussi à s'enfuir ? Désirant savoir si ce qu'il entendait était vrai, ou si les habitants de cet enfer d'où il venait lui faisaient croire qu'il s'était échappé, Kyoya lutta pour ouvrir les yeux. Les refermant avec un grognement de douleur face à la lumière trop blanche du plafond, il attendit quelque secondes avant d'essayer de les rouvrir, pour finalement y arriver. Encore un peu dans les vapes, il détailla les personnes autour de lui. Le faux herbivore, l'herbivore aux explosifs, celui au sourire stupide, la fille ananas et son insupportable homologue, et l'akambo. Pourtant il doutait encore. Ces malades étaient capables de rentrer dans son esprit pour recréer le visage de personnes familières et lui faire croire qu'il s'était échappé. Cependant un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention. Tournant la tête, il souffla inaudible ment de soulagement. Elle était là. Il s'était échappé. Elle ne devrait pas être ici, après tout, pour elle, sortir pouvait signer sa perte. Mais dans de telles circonstances il ne pouvait la blâmer d'être venue. Elle avait tellement du s'inquiéter... Ses yeux croisèrent ceux ambrés de son homologue. Elle avait sûrement du sentir ses émotions et sa douleur pour finalement deviner ce qui lui était arrivé. Ses capacités étaient vraiment fabuleuses. Levant doucement la main gauche, il savait sa droite inutilisable après ce qui lui était arrivé, il ôta son masque à oxygène et posa sa main gauche sur la joue de la fille à sa droite. Elle la saisit du bout des doigts, les larmes coulants sur ses joues.

-Shion...

-Onii-san...

oOo

yataaaaaaaaaaaa ! Enfin fini ! Pour être franche je ne sais pas quand est ce que le prochain chapitre va sortir, mais je ferai au plus vite ! J'ai énormément de travail mais j'essaierai d'écrire le plus souvent possible:3

Et non il n'y a pas de contre sens, Shion parle bien à la fin, même si elle a dit aux gardiens qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Pourquoi ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode !

Ja ne !


End file.
